Talk:Goddess Ilias/@comment-2037710-20130723222131/@comment-109.52.205.143-20130815194023
Well, I don't really get what your point is. Either you're just theorizing that Ilias had somehow decided to commit Suicide by Hero because she Cannot Self-Terminate (TVTropes ruined my vocabulary), and it's just your hypothesis, based on the Great Question of most JRPGs ever, which is to say: why the villain, once the hero starts to be a big nuisance and/or he/she finds out that he's the only one who could possibly defeat him/her, doesn't go by him/herself or send one of his/her most powerful underlings to deal with the hero while he's weak, but instead lets him level grind all the way until he's finally able to strike him/her down? The answer is, of course, PLOT! So yeah, Luka does have plot armor. Like at least 50% of JRPG heroes. But this doesn't mean that all his victories are due to plot armor: in most cases, the monsters that Luka defeats on his own would have probably lost even if they DID use physical attacks, or, in other cases, didn't have the possibility to perform physical attacks (like, say, the slimes that I mentioned before). Though I myself woulf have actually liked Of course, when he meets monsters MUCH stronger than him, he only survives with his (technical) virginity, and sometimes even life, only because of PLOT ARMOR, though in this case it's justified in various, varyingly believable, ways. For example: Granberia doesn't kidnap him (she never kills him because, well, she probably doesn't like to kill and she doesn't want to waste such a delicious shota) first because Alice tells her not to, and later because she is starting to respect Luka. Alma doesn't just kill him because of her own twisted logic. Erubetie doesn't kill him the first time she meets him just because Undine got in the way. And so on and so forth. But in most monsters' case, it makes sense since there isn't an actual main villain who is behind everything and would have in her best interests to kill Luka, so the JRPG Villain Who Doesn't Get Serious With The Hero Until It's Too Late scenario is averted. Less so in the third chapter, for the aforementioned reasons. Yet, you have to remember that Ilias ISN'T leading the Angel army: Eden is. And Eden sure as hell has all the intentions to win and carry out Ilias's orders. So the Angel army's suspiciously bad strategy of sending after Luka angels of increasing power all times instead of just going all out on him and going down on Earth herself to deal with him can't be used as a proof to demonstrate that Ilias arranged everything so that Luka would eventually become powerful enough to kill her. Especially since in the Bad Endings of chapter 2, if Luka loses to Alice Ilias simply says "screw it" and destroys the world, and if Luka kills Alice she takes him to Heaven and sexes him for eternity. If she wanted him to kill her, why would she have made such a convoluted plan? Of course, if it turns out that she really IS bringing him back in time every time he is defeated and the evaluations actually happen in-universe instead of simply being a humourous way of telling the player how to defeat an enemy, this theory would make much more sense. But in the end, her true motives remain a mystery until Rogue releases the full translation patch. Of course, if yours isn't just a theory and it's revealed in the actual ending, then you should feel ashamed of yourself for posting spoilers for the untranslated part :( That said, I personally stick to my interpretation until the full translation gets out. Besides, I can't get this scene out of my brain: Alice 1st: Hey, that weird blue planet is really cool! Wanna play with it? I'm sure we can make many fun things with those funny creatures crawling all over it! Ilias: No, go away, this planet is mine, I found it first! Alice: Aww, don't be a grump, there's enough space for both of us! Ilias: I said go away! Planet's mine, and only I can play with the funny creatures! Alice: C'mon, lemme play too! Ilias: NO! Go find yours! Alice: But look, I can do many funny things with them! *Alice creates the Six Ancestors* Ilias: Go away! Alice: You're just jealous that I can do that and you can't! Ilias: No! I can! See? *Guides the evolution of primal apes until humans appear* Ilias: See? I can do it too! I don't need you! Alice: That's great! So this means we can make our creatures play together! Ilias: No! I don't want you and your monsters, you're ugly! Alice: Come on, lemme play! Ilias: No, go away! Alice: Don't wanna~♪ *the quarrel goes on, Ilias finally snaps, grabs a big mountain chain that will later be known as the Gulf of Mexico and throws it to Alice* Alice: Ouch! You meanie, that hurt! Ilias: Well, now go away and lemme play by myself! Alice: No! I want to play with the funny blue planet too! *Ilias jumps Alice, a fight breaks out, Alice seems to be winning but Ilias suddenly grabs Earth* Ilias: Now, go away or I crush it! I mean it! Alice: NO! WAIT, THERE ARE MY MONSTERS AND YOUR HUMANS THERE TOO! Ilias: Then go away or I kill them all! Alice: Ok, ok... you big meanie! Ilias: Good. And take with you your stupid monsters! ... And the rest is history.